


I'll Take Advantage While

by NidoranDuran



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 08:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18634876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Rebecca's a rising star eager to do anything for her career, even if it means coming into the office of a superior officer to earn 'favours'. And your particular idea of favours involves her getting herself into that cute basketball outfit she wears so well. Anonymous commission, reader if of unspecified gender but has a penis.





	I'll Take Advantage While

"I wore it, just like you asked," Rebecca says, stepping into the room with some colour in her cheeks as she approaches, but the smile behind that blush is strong and, maybe not backed up with confidence, but backed up with certainty. The youngest member of S.T.A.R.S. has shown a marked willingness to please and to do whatever she can to advance her career and to prove her experience and her qualifications. And today, you're in a position to use that to your advantage as her superior officer. You've made it clear that that she can get 'better opportunities' if she's 'willing to play along', and she was markedly receptive to it the moment you brought it up to the rising rookie.

In particular, you've taken an interest to how she looks in her uniform playing on your precinct's womens' basketball team among the other precincts in Raccoon City. A green crop top exposing plenty of her lean, flat stomach, a pair of shorts that hang loose enough to be a bit skimpy but also firm enough to flaunt her body a little bit... It's the perfect combination of so many factors that you can't for a moment keep your thoughts off of the sweet promise held by everything about her. 

"Thank you, that looks great on you," you say, sitting at the edge of your desk and look down toward your lap. "I'm sure you know what to do. You're smart about that."

"Of course," Rebecca says, nodding and shifting forward, keeping a very shaky kind of forward-facing certainty about what she's getting into as she makes her move upon you, sinking down to her knees and starting to deal with your pants. She's being as direct as she needs to be here, going right for what you expect of her in a bid to prove what she's capable of, and you feel ready now for it. She might not exactly be confident about it, but you are; it's a misuse of power, but one you're more than happy to go for if it means getting from her what you want. "I hope you're satisfied with what I can do," she says, and you feel like there should be some kind of follow-up there. A comment about her experience or what she can do, but there isn't one, she simply works your cock out and goes for the moves necessary to satisfy you.

Which is hardly a bad thing either, of course. You happily open up to the idea, staring down at the short haired rookie as she fishes your cock out, her eyes betraying a certain amount of surprise at your size and at what she's really getting into here. She grabs the base firmly, and goes right in for the task before her, planting some kisses onto the top of your cock as she stares up at you, looking downright adorable in the basketball outfit that adds to the tomboyish charm of her short hair, makes her look just a little more spunky. A different kind of spunky from the one she's soon about to be.

The licks don't exactly start off subtle. She's quick in how she moves, teeming with enough winding, tense nerves to be a bit off of her balance as she gets at you, dragging her tongue in motions along your shaft that feel like she's not quite sure how to approach your cock and what's expected of her here. You let her work through all of that patiently, your gaze bearing down upon her maybe a little too firmly and a little too imposingly for her to find much grounding or comfort in all of this, but it's all in good fun, all in pursuit of something direct and steady.

She meets your eyes. The pep is there. She's determined, even if the idea of sleeping with a superior officer to get ahead is playing out with clearly nervous feelings all across her expression. she's ready for this, and she stops the licking, pushing forward to take your cock properly into her mouth, the wetness and the warmth hitting you very abruptly, and the feeling is right there, hot and incredible. "That's it," you groan, trying to throw her a little support to ease her up and get her feeling more comfortable with what she's doing.

She's steady in her firm pushes down, a confidence and a certainty easing into something unexpected and very hot. You're ready for it, steady in the way you hold there and let her have her fun, watching as her head begins to bob in steady motions working in concert with her hand, tending to your cock with a direct and confident way of handling you.. There's a lot to deal with here, a lot that she has to get through to make this all work, and she's unafraid now of giving up to all of it, a forward push into something indulgent, something you're ready for. Your cock throbs in her grasp as she works at your pleasure, and you're happy to embrace all of it, groans spilling form your lips and embracing feelings and hungers absolutely lost, pleasure and sensation making for so many feelings all at once.

The twisted satisfaction of having cute, nervous Rebecca working your cock over for the sake of her career is one of those perfect sensations that you had no chance of denying. You're not strong enough to hold back against something like that, to keep from giving up to something truly exhilarating here. The same work ethic that she's shown in the field is now directed at how she handles your cock. It's in the way her head moves, the way her hand pumps steadily at the base, t6he two meeting in the middle and the steadiness of her motions all making for a lot of feelings at once. She's doing the best job she can at pleasuring you, and it's all you can really ask for from Rebecca in this situation.

"Just like that, keep going," you groan, head slowly easing back as you watch carefully at how she services you, tending to your cock without any hesitation or worries, simply pushing forward to keep up the pace of how she satisfies you. Her mouth sucks and slurps as she goes, and there;'s no doubt she knows how to suck cock just fine. The way she holds eye contact with you in particular marks her as a damn pro, and you're sure she can even go further than this just fine, but for now you're content to let her now what she can do, to leave more for another time, for another opportunity. You're hardly about to let this be the one or only time you fuck someone as cute and as willing as Rebecca.

Humming and moaning along, the bobbing of her head becomes downright indecent in its steadiness and in the sultry sway of how she has you ion her sights. She's so shameless about giving in to this, about performing and impressing, and you can't hold back for too much longer You lean into the tailspin, hand seizing the back of her head as you make your move to slam her down onto your cock, letting out a hot and primal groan as you give in to the sweet satisfaction of losing all control. You push in deep so that you cum down the back of her throat instead, making her gag a little bit under all of this pressure, but she's steady and even happy with this, holding on and enduring the treatment happily.

She takes it all down without complaint, and as you let up on her head and she's able to pull back, she lets out a relived sigh, but not without a smile. "Did I do well?" she asks, a little bright-eyed, even if she seems shakier now, like you're pushing the limits of what you can do to her and it's getting to her more than a little bit.

"You did great," you tell her, unable to hide the smirk spread across your face. "Now get up to your feet." You let her rise without any real surprises, waiting until she's a bit unsuspecting now, before you shift off of the desk, grabbing hold of her and bending her over your desk. You don't get rough with her, but the surprise factor of how you seize onto her and shove her forward is definitely meant to catch her off guard, yelping as she ends up over the desk with her perky ass suddenly front and center, the loose basketball shorts unable to hide some of the supple curve of it. You're not afraid to press this advantage now as you push your cock in under the loose shorts, tugging them aside now so that some of her pale cheeks are exposed and you're free to get a nice, firm position over her.

Your cock nestles in between her perky cheeks, and you don't hesitate to grind against her butt, hotdogging her for a moment as you lean in hard against her, imposing yourself over her a bit. "These shorts are perfect on you," you groan, teasing her with some gropes and squeezes a bit, flaunting the control you have in this situation here. There's something so exciting and so hot about this, and the unrepentant pleasure you give to her is something hot, something incredible.

Rebecca nods and coos. "Thank you, I'm glad you like how I look." Of course you like how she looks in this outfit. You're shameless about it, and the excitement of fucking her here is too sweet to deny yourself. Rebecca looks good in anything, but the basketball uniform is really bringing it all together, and you're happy to chase this pleasure, pushing stronger on and pressing against this opportunity. 

You keep grinding against her ass a bit longer, building up the excitement and the sensations, winding yourself back up while also teasing her a little bit. You want to fuck this nice ass, which looks great in basketball shorts as much as in tighter pants, but at the same time the chance to draw this out and make your own fun is much more directly enticing and satisfying, making for a lot of feelings you're able to juggle and play around with here. You make the pleasure more pronounced and more firm as grind against her, until your cock is aching and throbbing with hunger and excitement, craving something direct now as you push on, as you taunt her a little bit.

It's all about making her shiver, making her tense up, so that when you make your move, it's sudden. She's ready for it, expecting it. Like at any moment you're going to just plunge into her ass raw and harsh, and it has her off balance. But it's all a game, as you finally draw back, seizing some lube off your desk and disengaging entirely. She's left nervous and whining as you squirt some lube onto your hand. "Stay where you are," you say, letting her endure the sounds, which grow slick and sloppy as you take to giving your cock some fast, lube-slick strokes now, making her feel the firmness of your intentions too hard and too focused for her to do anything about.

The delight and the enticement of this situation is good, but even better is actually making your fucking move. With your cock now covered in lube, you slip it back up her shorts and waste no time getting into place, giving a couple inches of thick cock to her tight ass, and she tenses up under the pressure, whimpering a little as you go in.

"Tight," you groan. "You're really tight." Your hands settle onto her hips as you steady yourself, feet shifting in position a little bit to settle into a more structured and firmly poised position, one that has you ready now to work at her. Rebecca's ass is so warm and snug, but there's something very uncertain about all of this, about the way you press forward to begin claiming her. You sink into all of this pleasure with something direct and confident, starting to work your hips back and forth now with much more firmness and confidence than she had shown your cock when she sucked on it.

"And you're really big," Rebecca moans. She looks back at you, smiling as she steadies herself in firm place. "But that's okay, because I want it. Fuck my ass, please." You're sure she's just saying that to get in with you, furthering her role of sleeping her way forward in her career. And you're ready for it, pressing on to fuck her ass with firm strokes, deeper with each thrust and making the most of this situation. There's a lot of pleasure to soak in here, and you're unafraid of giving up to all of it as you pump steadily forward, as you make the most of situations ready to get completely beyond your control.

Rebecca's whines are all the guidance you need, as your hands try to hold onto her tightly, but the slippery mesh of the loose shorts are in absolute defiance of any attempt to keep a steady grip on anything. You don't shy away from any of that though, keeping your hips moving and keeping up the pace of fucking her, taking her tight ass and running your victory lap on her. "You're good at following orders," you tell Rebecca. It's downright sardonic in this context, and she lets out a nervous laugh like she's very aware of the subtext to all of this. But it's too late now; you're so deep in her ass and you're far too busy having your way with this to let anything stop you now.

Faster and harder you pound her ass, making sure that your efforts to overwhelm Rebecca are as wicked and as direct as they possibly can be. There's no holding back this pleasure, no shame in how you make the most of a situation absolutely too far gone to believe. There's something so indulgent and reckless about all of these sensations, and it drives your hips to really go all out on her tight ass, to make her stifle moans spilling hard from her lips. You fuck her with something reckless and wicked, something that has her clearly more than a little bit torn about the way you're taking her and the pleasure that comes with all of this. You're just out of control here, and she's lost to so many feelings all at once that you can hardly believe this all working so perfectly. 

The real surprise in all of this isn't that Rebecca is doing it or that she's even kind of enjoying herself. It's when even with her pussy being completely neglected, Rebecca cums before you do, and she cums hard. You're quick to move in and silence her with a kiss, tugging her head back and pressing your lips against hers as her whole body clenches down tightly, and your cock can't take nay more. You slam balls deep into her tight butt and lose yourself, pumping cum deep into her and making the most of a situation absolutely out of control, unruly and wicked and devoid of anything sensible left within you.

She twists against you as you hold in firm, until finally you draw back and her clumsy, dizzy head struggles to make sense of all of this. You pull out, and she begins to straighten out her basketball uniform, working to get it back n place again particularly in terms of how much you've tugged and twisted and moved around her shorts. She doesn't have too long to deal with it though, because you're quick to turn her around and pull her into a kiss. An intense, hungry kiss, your tongue invading her mouth suddenly as you decide to get a little bit more out of her, making out with the cute brunette who seems more than a little dizzy and overwhelmed with all of this.

It's a bit of a heavy wind down to go from hammering her ass to making out with Rebecca, and that seems to throw her as much as nay of this, but she gives in to your intense kisses, hands settling onto you as you kiss her aggressively, the rookie completely given to your intentions and to something more than a little excessive. You're unafraid of giving up to all of this, of making the most of her time here, and you take your fill of her lips. When finally you let her go, she pulls back dizzy and with her legs trembling. 

"I expect to see you back in my office this same time tomorrow, Officer Chambers," you tell her, suddenly professional and firm as you put your cock away and regard her with firm, steady gaze. "With this same uniform, of course."

"Y-yes, sir," she says, offering a salute. Her hand trembles a bit. She looks like she's having some trouble standing straight after the fucking you just gave her ass, and as she stumbles away, the intensity of it only adds to her troubles. You've put her through the wringer, her mind and her body reeling from how hard you went at her, but even still she doesn't flinch at the idea of doing this all again tomorrow.

There's a reason Rebecca's the rising rookie of the RPD.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
